Teacherzone:Gone
by summerparadox
Summary: Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya yang tidak boleh kudapatkan. Menyedihkan bukan?/ ini sequel dari fict Teacherzone.


**TEACHERZONE SEQUEL  
**

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort. Drama. Tragedy  
**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

* * *

_East West_

_Past Future_

_But Here, In Present Time_

_Love Find Its way_

_Love Makes They Meet_

_Love Makes They Fall Each Other_

_And Love Makes The Bell Ring_

_The Bell of Their Wedding_

_By the Grace and Blessing of God, We, as parents Request the honor of your presence,_

_At the wedding reception of our son and daughter :_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_And_

_**Uzumaki Karin**_

_On __Sunday__, __January__11__, __2015_

_At 07.00 __A__.M. – completion_

_Venue : __Residence Uchiha_

_It is an appreciation and happiness for us if you can attend the reception_

_to give a blessing pray for our son and daughter.*_

* * *

Tanganku bergetar ketika memegang undangan berwarna darkblue berpita emas tersebut. Meskipun aku telah membacanya berulang kali hingga membuatku hafal. Sekali lagi aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, ada nama Uchiha Sasuke yang berdampingan dengan nama Uzumaki Karin.

Ya, Uzumaki Karin. Dialah wanita yang beruntung itu. Dia yang akan segera menjadi nyonya Uchiha, laki-laki yang aku cintai. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku telah gila. Mencintai—bukan, menyukai guruku sendiri. Tapi, inilah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi. Dan kenyataan ini juga yang membuatku nyaris gila.

Sasuke-_sensei_ akan menikah. Dan ia memberikanku undangan pernikahannya. Gila, bukan? Aku hanya sekedar muridnya—tidak, maksudku aku adalah mantan muridnya. Jadi, tidak seharusnya ia memberikanku undangan itu—tapi tidak ada aturan yang seperti itu. Karena undangan itu saat ini aku jadi kebingungan sendiri. Menerka-nerka maksud dari Sasuke-_sensei_.

"Ohh, lihatlah Haruno Sakura yang malang ini. Sudah berapa kali kau membaca undangan itu, jidat?"

"Entahlah Ino, aku tidak menghitungnya."

"Kau membacanya beribu kalipun isinya tidak akan berubah, jidat," ucap Ino seraya membenahi apartemen kami.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengharapkan itu, bodoh!" ucapku seraya melempar bantal ke arah Ino. Sayangnya Ino menghindar.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dua tahun yang lalu, jidat. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Ralat. Aku mendengarkanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau katakan." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan tegas.

"Seharusnya kau melakukannya."

"Apa? Menyatakan cintaku padanya saat hari kelulusanku dua tahun yang lalu? Yang benar saja," ucapku sinis.

"Setidaknya dia dapat mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan. Jika kau diam saja seperti ini ia idak akan pernah tahu." Sepertinya Ino mulai kesal denganku.

"Percuma, Ino. Walaupun aku menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan, ia hanya akan berfikir bahwa aku adalah anak yang sedang dalam masa pubertas yang belum bisa membedakan cinta, suka, dan kagum." Aku berucap lemah.

"Kau benar, jatuh cinta dengan guru sendiri memang sulit. Lagi pula, kenapa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, sih?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kau yang mengatakannya." Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke wajah Ino.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu perasaan yang tidak kau ketahui saat itu." Ino mencoba mengelak.

"Ohh ya? Coba ingat, siapa yang terus-terusan memberikan aku sugesti bahwa aku mencintainya. Jika kau tidak mengatakan hal itu setiap saat, pastinya aku tidak akan terjebak dalam perasaan yang sulit ini." Kata-kataku penuh sarkasme.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak perlu membicarakan hal yang telah berlalu."

"Aaaa, mengapa semua ini terjadi. Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi!" aku berteriak frustrasi.

"Kau mau atau tidak, bila itu harus terjadi, maka itu akan terjadi. Itulah takdir."

"Yaah, takdir selalu mempermainkan aku." Aku berkata seraya menatap langit yang sedang mendung.

"Kyōki no shōjo**," Ino mengataiku lagi.

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu, _pig_!"

"Kau tahu, Sakura, saat kau mulai menyukai seseorang, saat itulah hidupmu akan menjadi sulit."

"Ya, kau benar." Aku memperhatikan tetes air hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

"Menurutku hal dimana orang yang aku sukai juga menyukaiku tidak akan semudah itu terjadi. Hal yang seperti itu membutuhkan banyak keajaiban. Bukan seperti cerita novel, atau drama kebanyakan. Itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang sulit," Ino mengatakan hal itu seraya menatap rintik hujan dengan tatapan hampa. Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu.

"Kau benar." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau akan datang?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Menurutmu aku datang atau tidak?"

"Jika itu membuatmu menderita, lebih baik tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan datang."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Ino benar, jika aku datang hanya akan membuat aku terluka. Aku akan tetap di rumah. Mungkin membaca novel akan mengalihkan pikiranku.

...

Entah mengapa malam ini aku merasa begitu gelisah, beberapa kali aku bergerak mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tapi, hingga waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam aku belum terlelap juga. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu sore. Namun apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku bosan? Malam ini Ino pulang terlambat. Ia memiliki janji dengan temannya untuk belajar bersama. Jadilah aku di sini sendirian.

Aku membuka bola mataku. Bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarku untuk mengambil laptop. Aku berencana menonton film untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisahku.

Sudah dua jam aku memandangi laptopku yang sedang memutar salah satu film _action_ kesukaanku. Tapi pikiranku tidak benar-benar terfokus ke film itu. Ahh, ini membuatku frustrasi. Aku menutup layar laptopku dengan kasar, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarku dan kembali berbaring.

Seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengatur emosiku dengan baik. Tidak dapat memikirkan hal yang lainnya. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah pernikahan Sasuke-_sensei_ yang akan diadakan besok. Aku membayangkan tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut _tuxedo_. Pasti ia sangat tampan.

Aku menepuk pipiku agar tidak terus-terusan membayangkannya. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Aku tahu itu pasti Ino, karena setelah itu aku mendengarnya berteriak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku dengar. Ia selalu begitu jika masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino membuka pintu kamar kami.

"Asataga! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura!" Ino berteriak histeris. Aku tidak menyukai saat ia berteriak.

"Apa?" ucapku malas.

"Apa katamu? Kamar ini terlalu gelap, dan ... astaga, berantakan sekali! Lihat, ini bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Saat ini baru pukul sebelas malam, dan kau berniat untuk tidur? Yang benar saja, seorang Haruno Sakura tidur pukul sebelas malam. Sepertinya dunia akan hancur besok." Ino terus-terusan berbicara hal yang tidak jelas. Memang apa salahnya jika aku tidur sekarang. Aku akui, aku tidak pernah tidur sesore ini. Biasanya aku akan tidur saat dini hari, apa lagi jika besok hari libur.

"Berhenti mengoceh, Ino. Kau cerewet sekali."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Ino berkata seraya membereskan kamar kami yang berantakan.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai aku tidak lagi memikirkannya?"

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu hingga dirimu tidak lagi memikirkannya. Jika kau mencoba memikirkan tentangnya akan terasa sulit. Tapi, dibeberapa waktu kau akan memikirkan dia tiba-tiba. Saat kau menyadarinya, kau akan berpikir "Mengapa aku memikirkannya, pasti ada yang tidak beres denganku" saat itu sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya. Itu berarti kau dapat memikirkannya sekali-kali, namun kau tetap menyadarinya dan melupakannya dengan segera."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ahli, Ino. Jadi, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melupakannya?"

"Delapan tahun."

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Aku butuh delapan tahun. Sekarang, walaupun aku memikirkannya itu tidak terlalu sakit."

"Pasti itu sulit. Berapa lama untukku?" Aku mendesah lelah.

"Jika itu kau, aku yakin akan sebentar."

"Semoga." Aku tidak mendengar apa lagi yang Ino katakan karena aku tertidur

...

Aku bangun cukup siang. Saat aku bangun sudah pukul sepuluh. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sepertinya aku akan mengubah keputusanku.

Aku mengambil coat berwarna pink selutut yang ada di lemari pakaianku. Kemudian memadukannya dengan _stocking _berwarna hitam setinggi lutut dan sepatu boot berwarna putih. Aku rasa penampilanku cukup sempurna.

"Ino, aku pergi."

"Hei! Kau ingin ke mana?" Ino berteriak dari dapur.

"Mengelilingi distrik Akihabara," jawabku asal. Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ino.

Kediaman Uchiha. Aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sasuke-_sensei_. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Aku memasuki _ballroom_ kediaman Uchiha. Di sini terlalu banyak orang. Mereka semua memakai pakaian yang formal. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Lagi pula tujuanku hanya satu. Aku mencari tempat di mana pengantin duduk. _Emerald-_ku mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan. Ketemu! Aku bergegas berjalan menghampiri Sasuke-_sensei_. Pandanganku tidak lepas darinya. Sudah aku duga ia pasti tampan.

"Sakura." Ia menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Um, hai, _Sensei_. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kau bahagia." Aku mengucapkannya seraya tersenyum. Pengantin wanita—Karin—memperhatikan aku.

"Dia muridku, dua tahun yang lalu." Sasuke-_sensei_ memperkenalkan aku. Aku berjabat tangan dengannya seraya tersenyum. Pantas saja Sasuke -_sensei_ menikahinya, ia sangat cantik, dewasa, dan anggun. Aku kalah telak darinya.

"Salam kenal, Sakura."

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_." Tenggorokanku tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini.

"Sasuke-_sensei_, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku sedang menungguku."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin berfoto denganmu. Sepertinya kau adalah murud yang disayangi Sasuke-_kun_ hingga ia mengundangmu ke pesta ini."

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki janji, aku pasti akan berfoto denganmu, Uchiha-_san_," ucapku seraya memasang wajah sedih.

"Baiklah, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang." Aku hanya dapat mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dengan segera.

...

Saat aku pulang, Ino memperhatikanku terus-menerus.

"Apa?"

"Kau bukan dari Akihabara, kan?" ini yang tidak aku sukai dari Ino. Dia selalu tahu jika aku berbohong.

"Hm."

"Darimana kau?"

"Kediaman Uchiha."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tidak menghancurkan pernikahannya, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau pikir aku tipe wanita yang seperi itu?" ucapku kesal.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengucapkan selamat."

"Oh Tuhan. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Sudah memutuskannya?"

"Ya, aku akan melupakannya." Aku mengucapkannya dengan mantap.

"Itu baru Jidat tersayangku!" Ino mengucapkannya seraya memelukku dengan erat.

Cepat atau pun lambat, aku memang harus mengambil keputusan itu. Seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini, jika takdir telah memutuskannya, maka, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Maka, biarlah kisah ini menjadi bagian sejarah dalam hidupku.

* * *

*** undangan aku ambil dari novel yang berjudul "I Owe You Love" dengan beberapa perubahan.**

****Kyōki no shōjo: Gadis gila.**

**a/n: ini adalah sequel dari fict Teacherzone. karena kemarin ada beberapa yang minta sequel, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk buat. maaf, jika sequel tidak berkenan dihati kalian. tapi saya membuatnya karena dari awal akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. saya tidak memasang cast Sasuke di sini karena beberapa alasan. untuk fict Tomodachi? maaf sekali belum bisa saya lanjut karena saya belum sempat melanjutkannya. Sequel ini juga didedikasikan untuk kak nana yang telah memilih DA :')**

**dan yang terakhir, review please? concrit sangat saya butuhkan di sini :)**


End file.
